poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory
Tino's Adventures of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory is an upcoming Weekenders adventure film made by Sonic876 and Frogadier55. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In an unnamed town, children visit a candy shop. Charlie Bucket, a poor paperboy, stares through the window as the shop owner sings "The Candy Man". Walking home, he passes Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. A mysterious tinker recites the first lines of William Allingham's poem "The Fairies", and tells Charlie, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." Charlie rushes home to his widowed mother and bedridden grandparents. After telling Grandpa Joe about the tinker, Joe reveals that Wonka locked the factory because other candy makers, including rival Arthur Slugworth, sent in spies to steal his recipes. Wonka disappeared, but for three years resumed selling candy; the origin of Wonka's labor force is unknown. The next day, Wonka announces that he hid five "Golden Tickets" in chocolate Wonka Bars. Finders of the tickets will receive a factory tour and a lifetime supply of chocolate. Four of the tickets are found by Augustus Gloop, a gluttonous boy; Veruca Salt, a spoiled girl; Violet Beauregarde, a gum-chewing girl; and Mike Teavee, a television-obsessed boy. As each winner's announced on TV, a man whispers to them. Charlie opens two Wonka Bars but finds no Golden Ticket and loses hope. The newspapers announce the fifth ticket was found by a millionaire in Paraguay. Charlie finds money in a gutter and uses it to buy a Scrumdiddlyumptious bar. With the change, he buys a Wonka Bar for Joe. The newspapers reveal that the Paraguayan millionaire's ticket is a forgery; when Charlie opens the Wonka Bar, he finds the fifth golden ticket. While rushing home, he is confronted by the same man seen whispering to the other winners, who introduces himself as Slugworth and offers a reward for a sample of Wonka's latest creation, the Everlasting Gobstopper. Charlie returns home with the Golden Ticket and chooses Grandpa Joe as his chaperone and they sing "I've Got A Golden Ticket". The next day, Wonka greets the ticket winners and leads them inside where each signs a contract before the tour. The factory includes a river of chocolate, edible mushrooms, lickable wallpaper, and other sweets and inventions. As the visitors sample these, Wonka sings "Pure Imagination". The visitors see Wonka's workers, small men known as Oompa-Loompas, who sing their song whenever a ticket holder falls into a trap. Augustus falls into the chocolate river and is sucked up a pipe to the Fudge Room. In the Inventing Room, everyone receives an Everlasting Gobstopper. Violet becomes a large blueberry after chewing an experimental gum containing a three-course meal, despite Wonka's warnings. The group reaches the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room, where Charlie and Grandpa Joe ignore Wonka's warning and sample the drinks. They float and have a near-fatal encounter with an exhaust fan before burping back to the ground. In the Chocolate Eggs Room, Veruca demands a golden goose for herself before falling into a garbage chute leading to the furnace, with her father falling in trying to rescue her. The group tests out Wonka's Wonkavision, only to have Mike teleport himself and become only a few inches tall. Only Charlie and Grandpa Joe remain, but Wonka dismisses them without the promised chocolate. When Grandpa Joe asks him why, Wonka explains that they violated the contract by stealing Fizzy Lifting Drinks and will receive nothing. Grandpa Joe suggests to Charlie that he should give Slugworth the Gobstopper, but Charlie returns the candy to Wonka. With this selfless act, Wonka declares Charlie the winner. He reveals that Slugworth is really "Mr. Wilkinson", an employee of his, and the offer to buy the Gobstopper was a morality test which only Charlie passed. The trio enter the "Wonkavator", a multi-directional glass elevator that flies out of the factory. Soaring over the city, Wonka reveals that his actual prize is the factory; Wonka created the contest to find a worthy heir and Charlie and his family can immediately move in. Wonka then reminds Charlie not to forget about the man who suddenly received everything he ever wanted. Charlie asks, "What ever happened to him?" to which Wonka replies, "He lived happily ever after." Trivia *The Human Mane 5, Lincoln, Lincoln's Sisters, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson guest stars in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers